Child Of Light
by LilithRisen
Summary: The Mortal Instruments characters playing Infernal Devices dress up for money. WARNING: Graphic sex, swearing, hot guys, French. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AU/AH (temporary hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Clary sat in front of the coffee-washed vanity, staring at her reflection. Her skin looked ivory, her eyes looked beautiful and full, her hair was luminous. Everything about her looked absolutely serene, unreal. The dark champagne colored dress tightens it's hold on her as she tries to take deep breaths.

Glancing around the room Clary was practically suffocating in different variations of white lace, makeup cases, and anything that screamed _'bridal terror'_. Clary gathered up her skirts from beneath her. The dress was exquisite. Full golden overskirt, embroidered bodice, clear sleeves with small caramel colored beads sewn into intricate designs. It was a dress that made her look older and more womanly. It was the dress Isabelle and her mother, Jocelyn, had chosen. Clary would have prefered something more simple to walk down the aisle. Her fingers scrunched the silkened material and her stomach clenched into a tight knot. Forcing air into her burning lungs she stood from the velveted chair.

Clary took deliberately small steps, the golden heels Isabelle had forced her into sunk slightly into the carpeted floor. Clary brushed her soft red curls away from her face. She walked gingerly to the closed window, it overlooked a small garden. The sky was a wistful grey, the darkened clouds broke and a shower poured down over the rainbow colored flower gardens.

Clary wondered what the consequences would be if she climbed out the window, on to the pipe, that ran along the churches wall, ran to her car and drove away. She considered the shameful glares people would give her, the horrid things they would say once they found her room empty and her car gone. Clary flung off the preposterous heels and cracked the window open just enough to smell the fresh air. Clary stuck her head out and ran her emerald eyes along the landscape, looking for the slightest movement. Finally deciding there was no one there, Clary bolted the window completely open.

Clary heard footsteps underneath her window and pulled the cream colored curtains closed. Clary dropped down to the floor, trying to think about how stupid all of this is. She wanted to take the cursed dress off, to make her escape easier but there wasn't enough time. She should have realized her feelings sooner, she could have prevented so much pain, especially pain that she would cause him. Out of everyone that would get hurt after this, he was the only one she never wanted to hurt. The time for thinking was over. Soon her father would come to escort her to the chapel, where all her friends and family were waiting to see the happiest day of her life, or what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Clary could picture him completely. His snow white hair, onyx eyes, loving smile.

Clary remembered when she was a little girl, learning to ride a bike for the first time. Her hair in duel brains dropping down to her waist. Valentine had promised not to let go of the handlebars until she told him too but he had. Clary had screamed but kept pedalling, pumping her small legs. Valentine ran behind her, yelling for her to keep going. If Clary closed her eyes and tried to remember, a picture would form in her mind. She could smell the blossoming apple trees, feel the soft wind tossing stray pieces of hair around her porcelain face. Even when she had fallen her father had simply picked her up, slapped a band-aid on her bleeding knee and hauled her right back up. The pink tinsel on the handles ruffled gently as she had gripped them tight, when she began again she gripped them tighter, even when she had passed the farthest apple tree and stopped, she gripped them tighter still. She didn't dare to let go until she could ride without using her father as a safety net.

The warmth of her childhood memory distracted her from reality. She heard a gentle knock at the base of the white, maple door. Her head snapped at the small noise. Her voice shook slightly but she took a breath and pleaded with whatever God was out there that it wasn't time yet. It wasn't that she didn't love her fiance, she did, very much. The only problem in their relationship was her. Clary knew how incredibly clique that sounded, 'oh, baby, it's not you. It's me'. Didn't all break ups end in that similar concept? Except that it was the truth, she really was the only issue in their fairy tale life. Clary wished she could just cry, wished that she could scream and throw the turquoise vase against the pristine wall.

What the hell was wrong with her? He was beautiful. He looked, simply put, like an angel. He was smart, funny, and everything in between. He could make her laugh even in the most horrible of circumstances. She didn't deserve him at all. As a matter of fact, she should be hanged for even having second thoughts, let alone trying to commit them. The knock came again, this time stronger. Clary swiftly stood, on shaking legs, and walked to the door, turned the silver knob and a shocked expression followed.

"You aren't suppose to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck." Her voice taking on her natural bubbly tone. In the doorway stood her fiance. He looked disheveled, tormented. Clary sensed the foul mood that radiated off of him. Clary grabbed him and pulled him inside by his wrists, closing the door sternly. "What's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you." He had been staring at his feet but finally he looked up to her face. A painful expression settled his familiar features. His curved nose, soft eyes, messy hair to simulate bedhead. Clary yearned to reach up and touch him. Seeing him like this, with a painful expression that looked as if it would never go away, made Clary's insides churned violently.

"I have something to tell you too." She had to tell him she was nervous about the wedding. She was only twenty-three, maybe it was too soon for her to be settling down and starting a family with someone. He always made her feel better when she was upset. If she didn't tell him now, would she ever find the courage to? Could she really risk both of their happily ever afters on the off chance that these feelings would resurface?

"On three?" He looked at her hopefully. Clary nodded. She was mentally scolding herself, he was the sweetest, most amazing man and she had tried to run away from him. "One." His voice was high and her cleared his throat, running his fingers through his atrociously messy hair. "Two." Clary took a deep breath, this was the right thing to do, you can't possibly start a life together built on a secret. Maintaining eye contact Clary gently placed her hands on his shoulders and brushed away invisible dust, readying herself for the terrible news she was going to drop on his unsuspecting form. "Three."

"I'm gay."

"I'm in love with your brother."

They both froze from the news the other had just delivered. Painstakingly close to crying, Clary hadn't wanted to say those words, they were supposed to be buried along with the locket. Thinking of the locket she instinctively reached up to her throat, to feel the cool golden chain, but it was gone. Maybe she wasn't the only one with problems in this relationship.

* * *

**_There we have it! The updated version of chapter 1._**

**_Follow, review and favorite because it makes my day getting those emails!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**~Two Years Earlier~**_

The sharpened pencil just didn't fit right into Clary's sweating hand. It poked out at her in weird angles. She'd already spent the better part of her spring break watching Netflix. Now it was time to force herself to sit in front of her blank sketch pad and try desperately to find an inspirational idea for her project, she had no time left to procrastinate.

Not that it ever stopped her before. It was a very serious assignment for her advanced art course. Her instructor, Miss Fairchild, was an infamous painter. Her works, from simple family portraits to deliberately messy wood carvings, were on display in major museums all over the world. It wasn't the art that gave her the reputation, it was her temper. If Clary could impress or even get her to notice her art it would be an amazing opportunity. It could even lead to an internship with The Metropolitan Museum of Art, where Miss Fairchild was the director.

Jocelyn, Clary's mother, was an artist herself but she only sold the occasional painting to a private buyer. Luke, Clary's step father, was the main provider of the Fray clan. He owned six book stores in and around New York. Clary actually worked in one during the summer and weekends. Organising books wasn't the most exciting field of work but it kept her busy between projects. Right now she wished she was dusting the old shelves instead of racking her brain for the smallest piece of creativity.

Clary gazed around her room hopelessly searching for any sign of inspiration. Her favorite painting was hanging loosely on the seashell walls. It was a clear blue sky with fluffy white clouds. An olive skinned angel lay embedded by a silver sword. It seemed like Clary had more imagination when she had been sixteen. What she wouldn't give for a time machine.

Clary's nineteenth birthday was Saturday and her best friend, Simon, would be coming to marathon Lord of the Rings with her. Simon Lewis was a scrawny boy with hair that reminded Clary of overcooked spaghetti and thick glasses covering his beady eyes.

Puffing out hot air Clary rolled back on the wheely chair, hitting the edge of the desk. The floor was carpeted and the chair stopped suddenly, throwing Clary back onto the fuzzy, blue blanket. The ceiling was coated in midnight blue sky and brightly painted white stars. Clary had painted her version of a starry night when she was fifteen, looking back she remembered her insomnia and wished she could roll back into a peaceful artistic kick. It's not like Clary meant to wait until the last possible moment to start her project, her boyfriend always hogged her time. The most amazing boyfriend in the world, the one, the only, Netflix. Clary was certain she would die alone. Or at least forget to eat and drink for two weeks because of a new show.

She had decided to sleep off her artist's block when the soft footsteps of her parents echoed up to her from downstairs. Their muffled voices coming through the thin floor. Clary picked up her name in the twists and turns of their conversation. She leaned further to the door, trying to conjure out her inner ninja skills. Maybe she could overhear what they were planning for her birthday. Hopeful the words 'Orlando Bloom' would occur anywhere in the conversation.

"...Pick it up tomorrow...Clary doesn't know…Simon can keep it a secret, right?" This was a curious conversation that lit Clary's interest like a pipe bomb. Simon couldn't keep a secret from her even if the secret was Russia's nuclear codes. Sometimes Clary considered using her special truth conjuring gifts for world domination but then she thinks it would be better if she used it for selfish purposes. Although world domination would be very selfish indeed.

Her mother's melodic voice rings up the stairs and through the hollow walls. Clary could hear her heels clicking gently against the kitchen tiles. She could picture her mother's slim form opening the refrigerator and balancing several plates of cold food on her thin, paint covered fingers.

"You can come down now, Clary, we're done." Luke calls from the bottom of the stairs.

_Well, dammit._

Clary stood from her perch from her stealthy hiding spot. Gently cracking the door open Clary glanced around the perimeter. She spotted Luke looking up at her from the bottom of the stairs. Giving up trying to hide, Clary began walking slowly towards his towering form. Nearing him enough to be able to smell his weird man stench, Clary wrinkled her nose.

Luke's lemony breath danced along her brows as he stared down at her, amusement creeping into his features. He slowly reached up to her and patted her head slowly. Clary frowned at him, he pulled his mouth into a tight line. He was thinking. Clary tried to pull away when the realization hit her when suddenly Luke pulled her to him in a taut hug and began moving his fingers at her sides. Clary squirmed against him trying to contain her laughter. Clary was in the middle of clawing her way out of the mortals torture when her mother's voice broke both of them from their mystical world.

"Clary can you go change? We have to meet some family friends for dinner and I don't want you looking like you just crawled out of bed." Tomorrow was her birthday and she had a project due on Monday, a project she hadn't started yet. What could possibly be more important than her attempts at art?

"But I did just crawl out of bed." Jocelyn rose her eyebrows and crossed her arms across her chest. Jocelyn was dressed in a midnight blue chiffon dress that dropped down to below her knees. "Okay, I'll go change. Can I knows who's coming?"

Because she could bet her favorite sketchbook that they were some rich family who were interested in buying art, or at least discussing it.

"You're not privy to that information." Her mother was affectionately teasing her and Clary felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Faking a pout, she stomped merrily up the stairs, she heard Luke chuckle behind her. Clary could picture him shaking his head, grey tendrils of hair dropping around his storming blue eyes until he pushed them aside.

Clary waited to get to her room before finally allowing herself a soft laugh on behalf of Luke and her mother. The fuzzy carpet dug into her toes. Thrashing around her clothes Clary grunt. She didn't own anything glamorous or even remotely 'dinner-with-unknown-people-fancy'. She hadn't even bothered to wear a dress to prom, which would have looked weird if she had gone. Simon and her had decided it would be better to just stay home, curled underneath the warm blankets and watch the original Star Wars. None of that new episode bullshit. They made Darth Vader look like a pansy.

There was her awesome collection of Marvel apparel, mostly Captain America and Thor, those two are scrumptious. Yes, Clary just used the word 'scrumptious'. Besides her drool-worthy Marvel tees, the most popular items in her closet were her worn in anime t-shirts, she doubted that would impress their guests. Even if Natsu and Gray would be really hot if they weren't animated. Her uncountable pairs of skinny jeans and larger than life sweatshirts that she stole from her brother wouldn't do her any favours either. The only thing she owned that showed her papery white legs and small amount of curves was an above the knee, black silk dress. It was sleeveless with an excruciatingly large white bow at the base of the back. Jocelyn had bought it for her seventeenth birthday and lucky for Clary, she hadn't grown much since.

She tried to recall if she had shaved in the past seven years but came up empty.

The dress reached a bit higher than her knees now but Clary could deal. Slowly slipping on the dress, Clary found a pair of shoes that weren't converse. Miracle. Platform heels with a silver plate around the toes. Clary straightened her hair and curled a few strands, the effect was a natural 'I-just-woke-up' look. She wished she actually woke up like that.

She applied a thin coat of eyeliner and a light amount of foundation, Clary thought she was done. Looking at her reflection Clary considered changing into jeans. Her mother could deal with that, right? Was it worth the risk?

When Clary turned to unzip the dress her mother called her down to leave. Why couldn't they sit down and order a pizza like normal people who wanted to spend time with 'old family friends' did? Clary would have been happier if her mother had just cooked, then she wouldn't have had to put shoes on or this stupid dress. Her problem was with the latter. The former also caused a problem for her feet.

Clothes were so unnatural. Humans were designed to have one skin! Clothes were like a bottle you were being packaged in for transportation to the Enchanted Forest of clothed nightmares. At least the mermaids don't have to wear to demented things. Even though Clary was wearing the dress she would prefer to be at home, netflix marathoning any anime worth her time. Ever since they began making animes where the girl characters brains were smaller than their boobs they just weren't as good. Damn people with their social expectations and interactions.

The drive over was quiet, Clary sat in the backseat, humming along to the radio.

When they arrived at the restaurant Clary was practically blinded by the amount of crystal around the spacious room. A grand chandelier hung from the high ceiling. The breath was knocked out of her. Every surface in the room was coated in rich mahogany, roses were engraved in the ends of the sets of silverware. The chairs were padded with deep velvet. Clary felt intimidated by the sheer view of the place.

A waiter had quickly sat them down after her mother had given their names. Clary knew it was probably because of whoever else was coming but she felt slightly more important in this moment.

When the four figures walked through the doors Clary realized why they couldn't just order a pizza. The family they were meeting for dinner was the world famous Lightwoods. Alexander, Isabelle and their parents, Robert and Maryse. The tabloids had mentioned two more brothers, who Clary was very familiar with. A little too familiar for comfort actually.

There was Max, child prodigy, his artworks are in museums all over the country and wrote symphonies in his sleep. Then there was Jace, every human beings wet dream, he's starred in several movies and is currently cast as the lead in a new tv show.

The whole premises of the show was paranormal and supernatural. It took place in historic England. Where a group of demon hunting, angel-human hybrids called Shadowhunters protect the world from vampires, demons, and anything dangerous out in the dark. Jace Lightwood played this badass Shadowhunter named William Herondale and Jordan Kyle plays his best friend, James Carstairs. Teresa Palmer plays Teresa Grey. Which is just a funny coincidence. Clary had seen a few previews, it wasn't looking half bad. By half bad she meant completely amazing. The actors were all talented and from what she could see were incredibly attractive. Currently she's dying while waiting for season 1 to start airing in September. Six months, that was all. Even though rumors had it that filming was being backed up.

It wasn't like the other Lightwood children were any less famous or successful, Isabelle was a international model and singer. Alexander was, admittedly, not as popular. He was taking over his dad's law firm after he retired.

Mr. Lightwood is one of New York's top lawyers, his firm is worth over sixty million dollars. You can say Alexander drew the short straw in the family but hey, at least he has job stability. While Clary is rehashing all the things the Lightwoods do when all she does is paint in her bedroom. Max was thirteen and he was already a world phenomenal. Isabelle was Clary's age, Alec was two years older and Jace was a year older than her. These people were ridiculously talented and she was still trying to get her professor to notice her.

The world could be a cruel place.

Isabelle was just as gorgeous as she was on magazine covers, more actually. Long, free flowing hair the color of desert night. Clary could swear she spotted the abyss between her layers. There are some websites that say she has photoshop done to look that amazing but they have it all wrong. If any photoshop is done, it's to make her seem more human rather than the angelic beauty that is standing before Clary. She has on a plain black dress that reaches mid thigh and simple makeup around her onyx colored eyes. Clary felt jealous, it took her an hour every morning to _tame_ her hair, let alone do anything so flawless to the rest of her ogre looking face.

Alexander Gideon Lightwood was just as breathtaking as his sister. Hair the color of a black hole, it was like the light was being sucked in through every strand. His eyes were an electric blue. Like the deepest sea in a storm. Clary felt her breath hitch by the sheer sight of him but thankfully no one noticed. Alexander, or Alec as he prefered to be called, should have gone into the modeling business like his sister and half brother. Jace had done a few campaigns for men's colognes and advertisement for the Infernal Devices.

Even their parents looked picture ready. Maryse had had four kids and she didn't have a single wrinkle or stretch mark to show for it. Roberts hair was slightly greying in places but he made it look sophisticated and natural. _What the hell do these people eat?_

The rest of the night was spent in a pleasant atmosphere. Small talk was exchanged between the company that had gathered at their table and Clary found herself paying special attention to a certain raven haired man at the table. Isabelle was currently talking about her time in Paris, or how she said it Pari.

"The view was absolutely magnificent and the people!_ Oh, the people!_" Isabelle, or Izzy, gushed while sipping her water at some point during the night. "I wish I could have spent more time among the local people, the stories they could tell!"

Clary would give her first born just so she could even get a glance at the Paris skyline in person. Alec and Clary were casting flirting glances at each other across the dark table. He had beautiful eyes and that was not a word Clary usually associated with men.

Alec was playing with his teal tie, he looked uncomfortable in it but devilishly handsome. Izzy, Clary, and Alec were getting tired of their parents comparing the metaphorical question of who's bigger. Clary honestly thought her mother was out of her element, half of one of Maryse's kids could wipe the floor with Clary.

"Isabelle was on the cover of Vogue,_ twice_," Maryse was saying over her wine glass. Izzy flushed at that. Clary saw her mother nod politely but she could tell there was a childhood rivalry between the two older woman and Clary, for one, didn't feel like being involved.

"I opened an art gallery a little while back but I don't remember seeing you there, Maryse." _Yeah, mom, a little while back when I was twelve._

"Yes, I'm sorry about that, Robert and I were in Italy for a conference after my clothing line took off there."

After they have hear enough, the three of them excused themselves early and left their parents to discuss old times. Something told Clary she wouldn't want to hear the 'Luke-had-an-afro-story' although it would be awesome blackmail material.

"I feel like ice cream." Izzy muttered once they had exited the dining hall. Clary was having a craving for chocolate mint too. Alec reluctantly agreed and Clary caught Izzy suggestively wiggling her eyebrows at him when she thought Clary couldn't see.

They walked the distance between the restaurant and an ice cream cart Izzy had apparently seen on their drive over. What caught Clary's attention was how many people seemed to not be gawking at the teenagers dressed for a galla.

They waited in line for a few moments before they finally made their way to the front. The looks from the other pedestrians and the ice cream guy gave them when he saw their formal clothing was priceless. Maybe she'd thought too soon on the normality angle. They made light conversation while walking around Central Park. Fairy lights were hanging loosely from branches.

For just a moment they were normal. Which surprised Clary, celebrities were always meant to be other worldly but Isabelle had the same problems she did.

"There's this guy at work, he's a model too. When we talk he's really sweet and kind to me but when the other, curvier, models show up he acts like every other guy and doesn't look at me twice." Isabelle wailed liked knowing Izzy, with all her beauty, could have the same problems as her although in Clary's case that problem was Isabelles brother so she doubted it was the exact same feeling.

"Sorry to break it to you, sis, but every guy is like that." Izzy looked over Clary and made eye contact with her brother before jerking her head slightly towards Clary, a signal Clary pretended not to notice.

"You aren't like that. You don't think so, right, Clary?" An evil glint had taken refuge behind Isabelle's eyes.

"I-uh, I s-suppose." Alec looked disappointed and ducked his head. "I mean I don't know you very well so I can't judge." She amended hastily.

It was midnight by the time Clary began to feel tired.

"I'm so tired." Izzy vocalized quieter than she had been the entire evening. "If I have to cover up dark circles under my eyes tomorrow morning, I'm blaming you Clary Fray." Isabelle was yawning and stumbling on her heels. Izzy was using Alec as a cane to walk. Clary felt disappointed, mainly because that would mean Izzy would be taking Alec away too.

Izzy called a cab. The three of them sat on the curb until Clary spotted the yellow rusting metal of a taxi. When Alec opened the door for Izzy, Clary was hit with wave after wave of the worst smells known to mankind. It smelled like leather and spoiled plant fertilizer. _Can fertilizer even spoil?_

Isabelle scrunched up her nose but climbed into the cab and motioned for Alec to follow. Clary felt a little tug at her heart strings when he neared the pleather back seat. He leaned over and Clary could hear hushed whispers pass between the gorgeous siblings. She waited a couple more seconds when she was sure Alec had gotten in the back of the car then turned on the balls of her feet and walked in the general direction of her dwelling.

She wondered how long it would take to get home like this. It had taken tenish minutes to get here with a car. Maybe her parents were still there?

Clary was half way across the park when suddenly there was a rush of footsteps behind her. Clary turned abruptly and there was Alec, heading right for her and the cab Isabelle had called was on it's way to the Lightwood home.

"Trying to get away?" Alec slowed to a halt and crossed his arms over his chest. A chest that Clary desperately wanted to cling on to and never let go. That sounded creepy especially in her head. Maybe she should get home before she actually tried anything and made a total idiot of herself. Then again she could live a little.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Clary smiled sheepishly as Alec grabbed on to her hand. Little blossoms of electricity exploded in her hand. The wind picked up and she snuggled closer to him, Alec didn't seem to mind one bit and that helped her nerves slightly. He insisted on walking her home. Clary was more than happy to oblige his request.

"As first dates go this was not ideal. You met both of my parents and sister, that's at least a month checkpoint." Alec joked. "I hope there will be a second one?" His confidence waivered and she realized that he was probably racking his nerves too. Had this been a date? Clary wasn't hung up on semantics, if he thought it was a date then she did too.

"I think there will be." Alec's hopeful face broke into a grin as he nodded. He kissed her hand as she went inside. Half an hour later Clary's stomach still felt the fluttering of butterflies and her hand was buzzing with the touch of his lips even after an hour long bath. At the end of the night Clary began drawing. She didn't know what she exactly she was drawing but all she knew was that thinking about Alec.

* * *

**_OKAY, OKAY, BEFORE ALL OF YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE WITH TORCHES- I just got a new couch so you mind burning me alive outside?_**

**_This doesn't mean the hiatus on this story is over, it just means I'm weak and can't help it when people review. Review=update._**

**_For the record, none of my hiatus stories are on it permanently, I swear, I will finish them all. Even if it kills me. Which it probably will. Or some of you will get too angry to wait anymore and kill me. Either way, look at the top of this note._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI but I do own the plot. Don't steal. Someone made that mistake and I shut down their entire account.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_***Four months later***_

"Hey, I'm sorry, I can't make lunch today baby. Jace is having legal issues with his producer again and wants me to represent him. Judging by the way it's going right now I think I'm going to be out here until at least dinner time. You know how arrogant Jace is, he's not budging on his position and neither is the producer." Clary did know. The first time she had met Jace he'd hit on her, in front of Alec. Ever since then Clary did everything in her power to avoid the jackass.

"It's okay, babe. I'm still at home right now but I can head over to the studio around seven and we can have dinner after you finish, what do you think?" Alec was talking with someone away from the phone and Clary had to wait for him to be finished before repeating the question. Even though they had only been seeing each other for a short amount of time Clary could see a future with him. She could picture their children running around a green backyard, Clary sketching and Alec running the barbeque.

A month ago they moved in together even though everyone said it was too soon, Clary didn't see it that way. She thought that if something felt right she had to go for it.

"I'm thinking about how I'm never letting you go back to heaven, my Angel." Clary pats the thick book sitting in her lap, smiling to herself. He was always so sweet to her.

"I love you too." Clary stood from the warm love seat and stretched her sore limbs. "I'll see you soon." Hanging up, Clary dropped the phone on the coffee table. Clary decided to drop by the studio after a long bath. She let the water soothe her tense muscles, she always got a backache from leaning over her work table.

Their closet was full of suits. Business and casual, Alec had _casual_ suits. Clary never bothered wearing the expensive clothes Alec kept buying for her, she enjoyed her Doctor Who t-shirts and skinny jeans, and she felt like a dress up doll in them.

Even hearing about Jace's problems made Clary want to avoid him even more than usual. As far as Isabelle's texts told her, Jace's co star, Teresa was using methamphetamine which goes against her contract. And anyone's moral code, if you asked Clary. They had already shot the first episode with her so now they were recasting her character and reshooting everything they had with Teresa. Clary anticipated parking to be a pain in the ass, with stars like Chloe Grace Moretz and Emma Watson walking around, the place was bursting at the seams with paparazzi and fans. Isabelle said that she'd seen the interview tapes Chloe and Emma had done with Jace, she said their chemistry was thin and forced.

Leave it to Jace to not be able to hit it off with two of the most iconic and beautiful ladies in teenage cinema. What a dummy.

When Clary pulled into the large parking structure across the studio, she had searched for over half an hour for a space. The closest one to the building was on the top floor of the structure and by the time she got to the street level Clary was out of breath and her legs were stiff. And people wonder why Clary doesn't do physical activity for fun. This is why, because the most she can do is walk three flights of stairs and she's dead. The room Alec told her he was in, was across the sets and crowded street.

Jogging across the road Clary was blinded by the headlights on a blue mazda. Clary could hear the screeching on the breaks and smell the burning rubber. She doesn't remember screaming but she recalled hearing a scream just before a large body slammed into hers and knocked her to the ground, slamming her head against the rough pavement. Clary thought she was dead. Her head was ringing and Clary could hear an echo of a sugary sweet voice calling her out of the abyss. Colors began to bleed through her vision. A blurry face came into her subconscious view.

The longer she kept her eyes closed, the clearer the voices around her became. Some were asking if she was okay, others were yelling at the driver. The responses he gave were loud grunts, Clary suspected he was drunk. One specific voice seemed louder than the others, closer, she realized. It must be the person who knocked her out of the way in time not to be pancaked in the middle of the road.

"Clary? You're okay, you're okay. Look at me sweetheart." Clary felt a warm pull as she was moved to a sitting position. Rough fingers stroked her arms as the unknown man held her up. "I've got her, you deal with the jackass who almost ran her over." In a swift moment Clary was plucked up from the ground and in mid air. Clary was certain that the driver had killed her and now she was flying through the air to her death. Suddenly a heat enveloped her. Clary whimpered at the pain in her arm and her carrier hushed her softly.

Under normal circumstances Clary wouldn't let herself cry in front of a stranger but she recognized the smell of the man's clothes. Peppermint and a small essence of AXE. Most men now use the whole can in one go and it gave Clary a headache but Jace used an amount that was meant to be smelled only from a close proximity, not from Hawaii. Clary didn't care how Jace sees her, as long as he didn't say anything rude because she will punch him. Injured or not.

Since the second they met they weren't on the best of terms. He was an arrogant ass with an ego the size of Russia's nuclear capabilities during the Cold War and was willing to fuck any living woman in a three hundred mile radius that was old enough to drink, was decent looking, and below a size 4. Sometimes he didn't even know their names, he just fucked them in nightclubs bathroom and left. Actually that was how he prefered it. Not that Clary would know because she wouldn't be caught dead next to him.

Jace carried her until he laid her down on a small but strangely comfortable chair. He gently withdrew his hands from her petite form and Clary couldn't tell what he was doing after that. After several minutes Clary's breathing relaxed and she wanted to open her eyes, to see where the demon had taken her.

"Hey, your wrist looks a little bruised up so can you stay put until they bring down my car from it's parking space?" Clary slowly peeled her eyes open and saw the ceiling of Jaces trailer. Turning her head she noticed a sign, it read: If you just woke up here, don't expect breakfast.

"Classy." Clary began standing up and her head began ringing. She winced and pressed her sore palm against her forehead. Her arm felt like knives gently cutting her skin until they could press the entirety of the blade inside her flesh. "Ouch."

"That's probably my fault. You hit your head pretty hard when I pulled you under me." Clary decided to ignore the urge to blush and hit him with something when he glanced back and flashed her a scheming smile. An image pieced itself together in Clary's dizzy head. When she was walking across she had seen Jace talking to the director. He had been on the far side of the parking lot. As in, very far away from her.

"How did you get there so fast?" Clary turned her head towards him and winced again at the sudden motion. Jace held a bowl of water and a paper towel in his hands. Rubbing slow circles along her temples Clary felt something sticky on her fingers, pulling away she saw drops of dark red blood on her fingertips.

"I saw the car coming towards you and you were completely oblivious, as always, so I had to put my fine ass on the line to save your average life. Plus Alec would have killed me if I didn't get there in time." He smirks and Clary felt the need to smack him upside the head again, however, he did just save her life so she let it pass.

Rising on her elbows Clary flinches from the growing pain in the back of her head. Jace doesn't seem to care that there's a series of shouts from outside demanding an interview with the rising star and cameras going off. He was used to it. "Did you call me 'sweetheart' or was that part of my whiplash?"

"Your head is bleeding, where the hell is my car? I have to take you to the hospital." Clary doesn't miss the slightly stiffness in his posture as he blatantly ignores her previous question. Clary tries to shake her head but the slight movement alone causes her to hold her head with her hands. "You're being ridiculous. Come here." Jace lifts her out of the cott, Clary's head begins spinning like a roller coaster. He guides her hands to his neck and she latches on as if this is life and death matter.

Jace chuckles lightly and kicks the door open. More flashes and screams echo through the large gathering of reporters and fans. A bright light bounces off her eyes and Clary buries her head into Jace's shoulder further. He smelled like apples and mint chocolate, it was nice. _How did his scent change?_ Clary couldn't help but compare it to the always present smell Alec carried with him. Like the spine of a musty book and cherry blossoms. It was a homey smell.

Clary felt Jace's arms relax as he placed her into the front seat of his silver Audi convertible. The continued light glares sting Clary's already sore temples and she attempts to cover her face with her arm. Jace pulls up the sunroof and the pain declines but remains steady behind her eyes.

The tires screeched against the asphalt and Clary moaned from the pain that radiates from her head. Her fingers came away sticky with blood again and Clary turned her head from side to side, rolling on the leather seats, trying to get comfortable without leaving a stain. She felt a warm hand clasp her own, knocking it away from her bleeding face.

"Don't do that, Care." Clary hated when he called her that. She hated Jace for remembering it and bringing it up every five seconds.

Last month Alec and Izzy had brought Max over to her mom's gallery showing. That on it's own would have been fine but when Jace showed up, half drunk and Alec had to drag him to the backroom. No one's really sure what transpired at that time but one thing everyone was sure of was that when Jace came out he had a black eye and Alec was strangely happy.

After the incident took place, Jace had apologized to her and walked back into the break room, away from the paparazzi. Alec never told her what exactly had happened but ever since then Jace called her Care. Clary actually had no idea why but it was better than the things other people called her behind her back in grades school.

Clary thought about all the pictures those bloodsucking _journalist_ took and the provocative positions Clary and Jace were in. Her in his arms, snuggling closer to him, him saving her life whilst risking his own. The magazines would eat this up. With a new girl in Jaces arms, who was obviously not his current girlfriend.

Clary was starting to wish that car had run her over. She was dating Alec but the paparazzi would twist it into something ugly and untrue. Jace was still holding on to her wrist and she ripped her hand away. Crossing her arms, Clary stopped caring about staining the leather and turned her head to look out at the city streets.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was in silence, Jace glanced over at her every once in awhile to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep and shook her awake whenever she drifted off. He kept telling her to stay awake, that it wasn't safe for her to fall asleep with a head injury. Clary tried to wave him off but he wouldn't budge.

Once at the hospital Clary was relieved to find out she did not, in fact, have a concussion and only needed a single stitch on the side of her head. Jace had been over dramatic as always and wouldn't let the doctor do anything without him in the room. If Clary didn't know better she would have thought he was concerned about her well being. He may have saved her life but Clary felt like that was more out of duty and loyalty to Alec than to her. Jace looked at her suspiciously when she almost laughed at the thought of Jace _concerned about her_ then turned back to talk with the doctor.

"Jace, I'm fine. Seriously, stop it, you're freaking me out." The doctor rose her perfectly arched eyebrows and it took Clary a moment to realize what she did. As stupid as she is, she personalised their relationship and now if the Doctor gave a statement to the paparazzi she would say they were 'familiars'. Whatever the fuck that means in the media world. Strangely enough Jace doesn't seem to care.

Jace stares at Clary, studying her. Finally he submits to his undeniable defeat. "Fine, but if you don't feel well you tell me, okay?" Clary figures that it's the best she can get right now so she simply nods and Jace smirks back at her, making her regret it already. "Good. Let's get out of here then. This place is depressing me." If anyone else were to say that in front of a doctor they would get a dirty look but this doctor was busy giving him puppy dog eyes.

Jace grabs Clary's hand and she has to jog to keep up with his long strides. Clary tries to wrench her hand away from his, they really don't need anymore compromising photos for the paparazzi. She was dreading seeing Alec's face contort with embarrassment when he saw this. You would think Jace would know better than anyone. He's the one that's been caught joining in underaged drinking, using multiple drugs, having foursomes, clubbing for days, and getting arrested left and right. _How did this guy manage to have a job?_

"Jace, let go. I can't keep up with your sasquatch sized legs." Clary tries yell at him silently as to not draw anymore attention but Jace is probably the hottest thing to walk these halls, he's drowning in attention. Clary could swear that even the cameras were following him. "The glorified stalkers could be near by. What do you think Aline would say about this?"

Even though Clary and Aline were kind of friends she knew that Aline was _kind of_ an attention whore, just like Jace, now she got why they were together. She wouldn't care about him being out with another girl, however, she would care that the story would be drawing away from her new tour. Her band, Second Starlight, was pretty much the cheesiest band ever created. Starting with the name and ending with the music and actual members.

Their concerts usually sold out after ten minutes of the tickets being released. Safe to say Aline's biggest issues weren't her boyfriends tv show or movies. Clary doubted Aline and Jace actually ever talked outside of the public's eyes. That should tell you enough about their so called relationship. They were both self-obsessed and only think about how other people see them, they have no fun unless a camera is there to capture the moment.

"She would pout that someone other than her got the cover of a magazine. You should have seen her face when Teresa got the cover twice. When she got the part of Tessa and when she lost it. Aline pretty much had smoke coming out of her nose." Jace chuckled at his own joke. Clary could never see Alec talking about_ her_ that way.

"Do you two even like each other or is it all a publicity act?" Clary was surprised at the sudden change of conversation that she hadn't noticed that they were outside, walking side by side, still holding hands while countless pictures and videos were being taken of them. Subconsciously Clary squeezed his hand and was even more shocked when he squeezed back. She didn't dare look up at him.

"We can talk about this later, Care." Clary knew that was code for 'never talking about this with you again' and 'shut it before you embarrass me more'. Jace was a pretty clean cut guy. Of course the press never played it out like that. To them he was just another passing pretty face. The press hadn't reported anything of drugs or four night clubbing in a few months so that surprised Clary. Jace wasn't seen as caring or affectionate to the public but saving a girl's life from a drunk driver, while risking his own life in the process was the most exciting thing that's happened in Hollywood in at least two weeks.

They walked briskly to the car, Clary getting in the front seat and buckled her seatbelt across her sore chest. Jace may have saved her from turning into road kill but he certainly didn't leave her without a few souvenirs.

Clary had been right. They never did talk about it later. During the ride they were in silence but, unlike last time, this was comfortable. Jace checked on her ever so often but Clary wasn't so tired anymore. Her head was still sore but the painkillers were certainly working.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" His voice was wondering, gentle.

"No, I left my car at the studio and Alec will be worried about me." Jace nodded. They crept back into their quiet corners of the car.

Jace was even a gentleman when he opened the door for Clary and helped her out by holding her hand. His grip was gentle but firm, Clary wondered how he could manage both. Alec was pacing in front of the building, pulling at his hair, in his hands was Clary's messenger bag. Alec's knuckles were turning white from the effort to hold on to it. When he saw her he sprinted towards her, Clary dropped Jace's hand and began to jog to him. Alec held onto her like she was the last breath of air on earth.

"Good God, woman. If you ever scare me like that again…" He couldn't finish his muffled sentence. He was kissing her head and face, Clary laughed from the wet kisses. Holding her close to his side, Alec turned to Jace. "Thank you for saving her." He kisses my forehead again. "Thank you."

"So how did the meeting with the producers go?" Clary felt a little hurt at the lack of attention he was paying her, it wasn't like she wasn't a parade from him but Jace had been so caring and now he's back to being the self centered dipshit, he always was. Alec gave her another once over then turned back to Jace.

"They're permanently dumping Teresa and want you to work with another Tessa. You know they hate restarting a show this big but Teresa's doctors don't think she'll be out in time to continue with the season and finish it in time for airing. They'll just add Tessa's character casting along with Jessamine Lovelace and Nathaniel Grey." Jace tssked and crossed his arms over his chest protectively.

"Alec, can I talk to Jace for a minute?" Alec nodded but didn't move. "Alone." He had a goofy smile when he walked to the parking garage, telling her that he'll meet her home. "I, um… Wanted to, hmm, thank you." Jace's smug grin made Clary apologetic. For thinking she could talk to this child like an adult.

He leans in, like he's going to tell Clary a secret, only meant for her. "You're welcome, _sweetheart_." _That_ was definitely surprising.

Clary thought about it for a moment before she was able to talk herself out of it, she launched her body at him. Jace barely had enough time to catch her and they stumbled for balance. For a second Clary was worried that Jace would push her away but after a second's hesitation, his arms enveloped her small form.

"I mean it, _thank you_." She then mumbled, "Jackass."

Jace had at least a foot on Clary, his body had to be hunched over in order for her face not to be buried into his chest. After several second Clary started pulling away, her hands dropping from his neck, down to his shoulders, Jace seemed to have other plans. His grip tightened on her hips and he lifted her off the ground, her legs swung and her shoes fell off her feet. Clary was afraid of falling, her arms went around his neck again, tighter than before.

Clary squeaked when Jace lifted her up. She'd never squeaked before. He spun her around, actually _spun her_, like it's a movie. When Jace finally put her down they were both laughing. Clary picked up her shoes and messenger bag and walked back to her car.

Little did she know that the director saw the entire scene. From the car, to the carrying, to the hug. He had found his Tessa Grey. Now to convince her it was a brilliant career move.

~RM~

Getting in her car, Clary drove a little behind Alec. At the final turn into their building she realized they didn't get their romantic dinner date, she made a mental note to prepare something for the next day.

With Isabelle flying in after her Parisian modeling excursion and Simon living a few blocks away, maybe they could all go out to dinner together. Even bring Max along. Clary was practically bouncing out of the car. She couldn't wait to have everyone together again!

* * *

_**Hello. I seem to be throwing Clary in a lot of near death experiences in my recent chapters. Oops. I've decided who is going to be cast as Jess and Nate. You find out next chapter! Guess in a review. WINK.**_

_**Also I love how I curse out journalist in this even though I've taken several journalism classes, including one right now, and I love it. Haha. Have you guys seen that video of the iguana running from a shit ton of bloodthirsty snakes? Yeah, that's me avoiding responsibilities.**_

**_TEEN WOLF SEASON SIX IS FINALLY COMING AND STYDIA. FEELS._**

_**I love you.**_

_**Enjoy?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments and that's probably a good thing judging by these updates. You feel?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Last night, after leaving the studio, Clary had gone to the supermarket near their apartment to get supplies for the dinner she would make Alec when he got home. The anticlimactic reveal when she herself arrived put Clary in a bad mood for the rest of the night. Alec was asleep on the couch, again. Clary hadn't even bothered trying to wake him up. It wasn't surprising that the next morning Alec was gone and there was a note on Clary's nightstand.

_Long night ahead, baby, don't wait up._

Like hell she would wait up. After being stood up for so many dinners, lunches, and coffee dates Clary was certain if she waited any longer, she'd starve to death. Although their relationship was relatively new, Clary and Alec had more fights than a cat and dog that were forced to live in a two foot room. Of course, Clary cared for him very much and was incredibly happy to have him in her life, she just wasn't very pleased with his work.

Clary was preparing her art supplies. There was a run down church at the edge of the city, people usually avoided it because of the broken windows, vines running down the sides, and probably the fact that there had been a murder not even a year a ago. Clary thought it was beautiful, the violent history just gave it personality, the broken pieces of glass reflected light inside the small church and the missing chunk of roof caused the gathered air inside to take up gusts of dust. Alec didn't like her going places without him for protection but Clary doubted anything would happen at the church. The place was abandoned long ago.

Clary had only stepped foot in her car when her cell phone began ringing. The delay in answering was blamed on her Doctor Who ringtone. Alec's ID flashes on the screen. Clary put her best happy voice on and smiled brightly, even though Alec wouldn't be able to see her.

"Hey, hon-" Clary's charade was quickly interrupted by Alec.

"Clary, come down to the studio. I need you." Clary didn't miss the fact that he didn't ask her to go, he demanded it. How positively rude.

"Sure, I'll be-" _Did this bitch just hang up on me?_ Clary pulled the phone away from her ear, staring down at it, dumbfounded but somewhat lovingly. Clary loved Alec, even though they hadn't said it yet, but sometimes he had a tendency to transition into business Alec with no warning at all. It bothered Clary more than she liked to admit.

Her art supplies were in the back seat, taunting her, and Clary couldn't help but glance back at them in the rearview mirror, remorseful at the once again missed opportunity to paint. With the little rebellion she had left in her, Clary made a not so quick stop at Starbucks. Ordering black coffee, no sugar or milk, Clary sipped it slowly.

The drive to the studio was short, even though the traffic was absolutely horrible. Clary rested her head against her hand as she waited for the light to turn green. Why is it that when someone is in a hurry every light decides to stay red? Is it just the universe's way of flipping humanity the bird?

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting the light finally turned a flashing green. _Thank the infernal rulers._ Clary huffed out a hot breath from her lungs into the suffocating air. On the last turn to the studio Clary's nerves began bouncing around on a caffeine high. Clary wondered if it was too late to turn the car around and drive to the church.

Alec and Jace were waiting by the Directors office door, their posture rigid and stiff. Alec leaned against the wall next to the door, a disapproving expression adoring his sharp features. Clary glanced down at her bitten down nails, there went that habit again. Her baby blue tank top smelled like sweat and the overpriced perfume Clary's mother had bought her for Christmas. She smelled fruity and there was a tangy after scent. The extravagant aroma wafted through her senses, mixing with her coffee breath. Clary hoped that it wasn't too obvious when she unloaded half a packet of breath mints into her mouth. So attractive.

Clary could swear she heard Jace snort but when she looked at his stoic expression, there was no sign of any amusement. Studying their faces, Clary could see they weren't very enthusiastic about something, she just couldn't figure out what. Clary's nervous tick went into action and she twirled a red curl around her index finger.

"Whose body do I need to hide?" Clary smiled but the two men before her made no effort to encourage her in her bad attempt at a joke. "Apparently my own," she muttered.

Clary thought she saw amusement flash in Jace's tawny eyes but it was gone in an instant. Clary wondered if it had been her imagination to begin with.

"Stop joking around, Clary, this is important." Clary pursed her lips and pouted at Alec. She stared at him from underneath her eyelashes and bit her lip. Alec groaned and changed his tone. "I'm sorry. I've had a _really_-" Alec glared at Jace. "-long morning." Jace didn't even have the decency to look apologetic, he looked _offended_.

"Okay, what's going on? You guys are freaking me out." Alec and Jace exchange a look that Clary couldn't comprehend as her green eyes searched every inch of their faces, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Alec…" Clary tilted her head to the side and raised both of her finely trimmed strawberry brows.

"Jace's co star is back in rehabilitation and we need to start auditions for the role of Tessa Grey." Jace leans heavily against the wall, his broad arms crossed across his chest. Alec's blue eyes following his fidgeting fingers along the hem of his leather jacket. Clary recognized the jacket, she'd gotten it for him on his birthday and she also remembered how often he'd worn it. She could count the times on one hand.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? Get you guys lunch?" Jace barks out a rough laugh and pushes away, keeping his arms crossed. He moved in front of Alec, towering over Clary's short frame. He reaches behind his back and pulls out a white packet. He glances down at the papers before flipping them towards her.

"Welcome to the Shadowhunter family, Theresa Grey." Clary begins to laugh at the idiocy but looking down at the papers in her hand, the laughter shrivels up and dies on her tongue. The thick stack of script laid out a scene between Tessa and another woman named Sophie. Clary rips the packet from Jace's hands and begins violently leafing through them. Several sessions were highlighted in a retina burning yellow.

"What the shit?" Clary looks up at them in a blind panic. Chucking the packet back into Jace's chest, he stumbles back further into the wall, not expecting the force. "No, no, no. You're punking me, right?" She looks at them more frantically then before. "Nope, no, no, no. You agreed to this? Without even telling me?"

Alec nods lightly.

Clary shakes her head and spins on her heels, quickening her pace towards her car. Alec shouldn't have agreed to anything without her, and he should know that Clary's stage fright would get in the way of anything happening in front of an audience. A director or actors or stage crew of any kind.

Once, Clary had been in a high school production of Grease. One minute she had looked out into the endless crowd and the next she was staring at the rotting ceiling of the low-budget theater room. After that, Clary's senior year wasn't stellar, her boyfriend dumped her because he was embarrassed of her and she was made fun of by everyone. Ever since that nightmare, Clary had barely agreed to go up and receive her high school diploma, let alone actually perform on a stage again. Just thinking about it gave her chills.

"Seven no's? Really?" Clary jerks to a stop and wheels around to face a smirking Jace. Her vision blurs and fades at the corners as she closes in on her pray. If she killed him, she would regret nothing, except maybe having to bury the body with her new manicure.

"That's what you take away from this? My inability to form a coherent answer? How about no. Oh, and no. Did I mention no?" Amusement drained from Jace's face and a scowl transforms his features. Clary was close enough to smell the mint on his breath, as his breath stirred her lashes.

Jace was the most infuriating person Clary had ever met. He was stubborn and pigheaded and, above all else, he was the most self centered person since Narcissus. Clary and Jace stared at each other, sizing up their opponent. Clary focused on his merciless eyes and lifts herself up further, using her toes to try and match his height. Her 5'3 stance barely reached his 6'1, even when she balanced on her shoe's platforms. Alec cleared his throat and broke their intense stare down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Clary, you have to at least audition. I know what happened traumatized you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you but that was a long time ago, you need to conquer your fear." Jace rose his near tangent eyebrows in curiosity. Clary glanced back at him before moving towards Alec.

"You shouldn't have agreed on my behalf and now I'm stuck doing this audition because you've already prepared my contract, haven't you? I'm betting that if you could forge my signature properly I wouldn't be here at all."

Alec looked ashamed for a split second before returning to his blackened expression. Her voice softened before she spoke again, "Why couldn't you talk to me?"

"I'm sorry, okay?" He didn't sound completely sincere but, sensing that it was the best she would get, Clary nodded and curtly trudged toward the building Jace was walking to. Alec followed behind her, leaving her to her to process the fact that she would be on a tv show that airs in front of millions of people.

Suddenly, the heat coursing through her body was turned to ice. Her feet moved along the pavement but Clary wasn't the one controlling them, they had a mind of their own. Jace held the door open for her and sent her, what she hoped was a confident smile, telling her he would catch her if she fell, again. Clary responded with a shy smile, you wouldn't have imagined that they had been on the brink of killing each other in the parking lot a few minutes ago. Jace gently handed her the script again and led her to the back of the stage by tugging at her elbow.

The rectangular room was filled to the seams with people, they all turned and looked at her expectantly. Clary's hands shook as she gripped the packet to her chest. An elderly woman snuck up behind her and patted her shoulder to get her attention. Clary nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden contact, glancing behind her, she spotted the smiling woman.

"Here you go, dear. Good luck." The woman handed the other girl an empty bucket. Clary watched her swing the brass pail and jumped as it bounced off her legs. Jace stood in the middle of the makeshift stage, he was talking but Clary was in her own little world. Clary remotely hears someone's muted voice calling the scene into action. Clary was so incredibly confused, not only did she not know what the hell was happening but she felt everyone's eyes following her every movement. Clary glances around the room again and finds it emptier than before. Had all those people she'd seen before been a figment of her imagination?

Clary flipped through the highlighted pages until she found the scene involving holy water and an attic, quickly scanning the text with her eyes. Apparently, Jace's character will be forced to drink the holy water and dumping it on his head to avoid becoming a vampire. The girl with the water must be the actress that played Sophie Collins.

Tessa would collect a pail from the brunette and give it to Will. The scene would end with their kiss, which Clary would be freaking out about if there wasn't a bold sharpie text of_ END SCENE_ right before it.

Clary felt a warm hand on her back, turning she see's Jace's worried expression looking back at her. "Are you okay?" Clary is acutely aware that she's nodding her head to him, Jace doesn't look convinced. "Ready to do this?"

"No, but like that's going to make it better." Jace nudges her forward then let's go. He takes two long strides until he's standing in the center, he lays down on the ground and glances over at her. Clary searches the crowd for Alec's face with no avail. Taking a deep breath, Clary begins walking towards the girl.

The words she read whizzed past her, barely fazing her. She was sure she'd read them in a bored monotone instead of the italicized worry that was supposed to mask her voice. However when she looked at Sophie's face she could tell the other girl was happy with her performance.

Before she knew it her hands were grasped around the metal handle and her feet were sliding along the floor to the coughing Jace. The wooden flooring digging into her knees and the palms of her hands.

Jace tugged on her denim gently nudging her for her next line.

She rushed through the blurred words on the page. She wondered if anyone could understand the jumble of letters and syllables coming out of her mouth. Her hands were shaking and Clary's already weak breathing was becoming labored. Her chest heaving and shoulders tightening with every wrench of air. Clary knew her eyes must be comically large but the blonde below her didn't seem to notice.

Jace's warm fingers wrapped around her wrist.

_Thank God it's almost over._

Jace's face leaned forward and Clary expected someone to shout that the scene was over so she could rush off the stage, find a bridge, and jump off of it. But no one did.

Jace's forehead pressed lightly against hers, red and gold locks mixing in front of their eyes. In a blink his lips locked on hers and Clary froze. Tinted eyes fluttered close. Clary gasped and he swallowed the noise with his mouth. Her eyes remained open as Jace's hot lips moved against her unyielding ones. Rough fingers rubbing against the skin of her neck, moving into her mass of curls.

Before Clary could fully grasp the situation he was pushing her away and telling her to leave. Her hands covered her mouth and she glanced around the room. Wide eyes and shocked expressions greeted her, an angry voice called an end to the scene and Clary focused on Alec.

The director and casting crew seemed to snap out of their joint paralysis. Blinking Clary looked at the joyful faces around her, the only people who seemed to not have an ounce of happiness at the moment were Alec and Jace. Clary being too embarrassed to feel much of anything at the moment.

* * *

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS**_

**_Sorry that this is such a short chapter but I owed you guys an update._**

**_I love you guys_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters._**


End file.
